everybody
by kaiMIAhun
Summary: sungmin dan kyuhyun menikah karena suatu kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan bagi mereka. walaupun mereka sudah menikah tapi rasa cinta belum tunbuh sepenuhnya dihati mereka atau salah satu dari mereka yang belum menyadarinya.hanya waktulah yang dapat menjawabnya,akankah kisah cinta mereka berakhir bahagia ataukah berakhir begitu saja? WARNING YAOI,TYPO,GAJE KYUMIN COUPLE


**EVERYDODY**

**Cast**

Sungmin

Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk

Yesung

ryeowook

Donghae

Pairing

Kyumin

**Warning**

Yaoi,gaje banget,typo,bl

**Warning**

Sungmin oppa tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya karena dia milik kyuhyun oppa dulu sampai kapanpun.

**NO FLAME NO BLASH**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**HAPPY READING**

Disebuah sebuah kafe di seoul yaitu kona baens yang sangat terkenal disana,terlihat dua anak manusia sedang berbincang-bincang sembari menunggu pesanan yang mereka pesan.

"minie coba lihat yeoja ini,menurutmu dia cantik tidak?"kata seorang namja tampan sambil menyodorkan smartphone kearah namja manis yang di panggil minie itupun mengambil smartphone yang disodorkan kepadanya.

"dia victoria noona...yoepo,wae?"kata orang yang bernama lee sungmin.

"aku ingin dia menjadi yeojachinguku"kata namja yang bernama kyuhyun semangat.

"tembak aja dia,tidak biasa tanya-tanya hal begini sebenarnya ada apa denganmu"kata sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi sambil menerawang.

"entahlah aku bingung saja,aku suka sama yeoja itu tapi aku suka sama yeoja lain dan siapa yang harus kupilih?aku bingung"kyuhyun melirik kearah sungmin.

"bukankah dia victoria kakak kelas kita,dan yeoja yang kau suka lagi itu siapa?kalau aku sih milih sunny dari pada yeoja-yeoja incaranmu itu"

"kya,aku tanya serius minie kenapa jawabnya aneh sekali pake ada nama sunny segala"kata kyuhyun sedikit tidak suka.

"aku juga serius kyunie...aku kan suka sama dia lagian dia yeojachinguku...aku jadi rindu denganya kenapa dia harus pergi segala...kau saja yang membuat hidupmu super sulit...kau itu terlalu banyak pertimbangan kalau perasaan kamu bilang suka,langsung aja tembak,kau bukan seperti kyuhyun yang ku kenal saja...mana evil kyu sekarang"kata sungmin sambil mengusap pipi kyuhyun sambil tersenyum aneh

"jangan memperlakukan aku seperti itu,aku sudah besar bukan kyuhyun yang kekanak-kanakan lagi dan jangan tersenyum aneh seperti itu"kata kyuhyun sambil mengusap kasar pipinya yang tadi diusap oleh sungmin.

"hahaha...kau itu jelek kalau memasang wajah seperti itu,sangat tidak cocok"kata sungmin sambil tertawa memegangi perutnya.

"kya,aku tampan,kenapa masih tertawa oh...kau ingin tambah tertawa hm"kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk disebelah melihat kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya,dia merasa ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan"tanya sungmin setelah melihat kyuhyun semakin mendekat kearahnya dan memojokan sungmin ditembok sebelahnya,kyuhyun hanya menyeringai setan sambil terus memajukan tubuhnya ke arah sungmin.

"aku akan menghukummu kelinci nakal karena kau telah menertwakanku"jawab kyuhyun masih dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Tangan kiri kyuhyun mengurung sungmin agar tidak pergi kemanapun,kemudian tangan kanannya memegang pinggang sungmin, kyuhyunpun menggelitik sungmin tanpa ampun hingga wajah sungmin menjadi memerah dan air matanya keluar dari pelupuk matanya karena menahan rasa geli akibat ulah kyuhyun.

"hahaha kyu-hyun hen-tikan hahaha perutku sa-kit hahaha"kata sungmin agak kesusahan karena kyuhyun terus meronta agar kyuhyun berhenti menggelitkinya,tanganya menggapai kemeja yang dikenakan kyuhyun hingga kemeja kyuhyun agak berantakan tapi kyuhyun tetap tidak menghetinkanya jadi sungmin meraih rambuk kyuhyun hingga nasib rambutnya sama dengan kemejanya.

"tidak akan semudah itu nae minie"kyuhyun masih saja melakukan hal sama pada sungmin.

"hahaha amph-pun hahaha aku thi-dak hahaha mengu-langinya lahgih"setelahnya kyuhyun menghentikan acara mari mengelitik sungmin,sungminpun bernafas lega sambil menetralkan nafasnya

"begitu baru kelinci yang baik"kyuhyun tersenyum puas lalu memperbaiki kemejanya yang kusut karena ulah sungmin,keadaan sungmin tidak jauh beda dengan juga rambambutnya juga dalam kaedaan kusut karena terus meronta orang yang pertama kali masuk ketempat ini mengnggap mereka habis melakukan sesuata.

"kau menyebalkan"sungmin terliahat jengkel pada mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sambil membuang muka kearah lain selain kearah melihat sungmin sedang mempoutkan bibrnya merasa gemas tanpa sadar dia mencubit pipi sungmin gemes hingga sungmin mengerang kesakitan.

"aigoo kau manis sekali sungmin-ah"kata kyuhyun setelah seenak jidatnya mencubit pipi berisi milik sungmin.

"kau ingin ma-"kata sungmin terhenti setelah seorang pelayan datang mengantar pesanan mereka.

Mereka berdua memandang lapar makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka membuka kaleng bir lalu bersulang,sepertinya sungmin tidak marah lagi terlihat dia sangat menikmati makanannya.

"mari bersulang untuk universery kita yang ke2"kyuhyun mengangkat kaleng bir keatas lalu sungmin pun mengikuti apa yang kyuhyun"ya mari bersulang untuk hari jadi kita yang ke2"merekapun terbuai dengan suasana kebahagiaan mereka.

"sepertinya aku akan memilih seohyun sebagai pacarku selanjutnya"kata kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak perduli dia lebih milih makan dari pada dengar bualan aneh kyuhyun.

**Keesokah harinya...**

"KYUNIE CEPATLAH GANTI BAJUNYA SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP"teriak sungmin dari dapur,sungmin sudah memakai baju sekolahnya tinggal menunggu kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"OKE!AKU SUDAH HAMPIR SELESAI"teriak kyuhyun dari dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamarnya kemudian dia mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan sungmin.

"woww...harum sekali,ada apa?dan senyum aneh itu..."kata sungmin agak takut dengak kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamrnya sambil tersenyum aneh hal itu membuat sungmin merinding.

"kau tau minie,aku diterima ama seohyun tadi malam...oh betapa senangnya aku...saat dia bilang nado"kata kyuhyun berbinar-binar

"sejujurnya aku senang tapi melihatmu seperti itu...menbuatku takut saja"

"hah?apa kau tidak pernah merasakan cinta oh,aku sekarang sedang senang"sungmin memutar matanya melihat keanehan kyuhyun pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"ya ya ya,dari pada kau terus tersenyum seperti itu lebih baik kau habiskan sarapanmu lalu kita beranglat kesekolah arrachi"

"aku mencintaimu minie"sungmin kembali memutar matanya.

**At school**

Sungmin dan kyuhyun berpisah karena kelas mereka berberbeda,mereka belajar pada tahun yang sama dan mereka sekarang berada ditahun kedua.

Sungmin memasuki kelasnya dan mendapati kedua sahabatnya telah ada dibangku mereka masing-masing sambil ngobrol tidak jelas,sungmin menepuk pundak dua sehabatnya itu yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatanganya.

"hei kalian berdua,apa yang kalian gosipkan pagi-pagi seperti ini"kata sungmin sambil memutar bangkunya kebelakang supaya dapat mengatahui apa yang mereka gosipkan pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"minie kau sudah dengar berita tentang kyuhyun dan seohyun yang sedang berpacaran?"kata hyukjae atau lebih dikenal dengan eunhyuk to the menaikan alis sebelah.

"sudah,memangnya kenapa?"eunhyuk cengo dengan perkataan sungmin yang super biasa sepertinya reaksi ryeowook sama dngan reaksi yang ditunjukan eunhyuk.

"kau tidak cemburu gitu minie...berita ini sudah tersebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah"ryeowook merasa sungmin sudah agak gila.

"kenapa aku harus cemburu memangnya ada yang aneh?...dan itu baguskan jadi semua orang tau mereka berdua pacaran jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka"dua sahabat sungmin semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja sungmin ucapkan.

"hey,kau itukan 'istrinya' jadi kau harus cemburu,kenapa santai sekali mengetahui suamimu berselingku dengan orang lain"eunhyuk tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya yang satu ini

"apa hakku untuk marah,itu terserah kyuhyun mau pacaran sama siapa saja"

"kau punya hak sungmin kau itu 'istrinya' jadi harus larang kyuhyun selingkuh...kami khawatir denganmu"sungmin tertawa melihat wajah serius dua temanya itu.

"kalian tidak ingat aku juga memiki yeojachingu...jadi kenapa aku melarang kyuhyun untuk memiliki orang lain"mereka berdua lupa dengan fakta ini bahwa sungmin telah memiliki yeojachingu yang bernama sunny.

"tetap saja dia 'suamimu' minie...bahkan kalian sudah dua tahun menikah apa sama sekali tidak ada perasaan suka padanya"sepertinya dua sahabatnya itu tidak menyerah untuk mebujuknya supaya melarang kyuhyun untuk tidak memiliki orang lain.

"kalian ingatkan aku dan kyuhyun menikah karena apa,kyuhyun sudah aku anggap sebagai sahabatku sama seperti kalian,jadi aku pasti menyayanginya"

Mereka sama sekali tidak lupa kenapa sungmin dan kyuhyun akhirnya menikah,padahal waktu itu mereka masih berada di junior high pernikahan itu pernikahan terpaksa,karena kedua orang tua mereka sangat ingin menjadi besan tapi hampir terputus akhirnya sungmin dan kyuhyunlah yang dipaksa untuk tidak masalah selama tidak saling ikut campur urusan masing-masing walaupun mereka sudah menikah sekalipun toh mereka sudah biasa tinggal bersama karena sungmin dan kyuhyun sekarang mereka bukan seperti pasangan tetapi seperti sahabat dekat,setelah menjadi pernikahan selama dua tahun mereka tidak memiliki rasa sama kedepnya mungkin ada.

Akhirnya bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi,semua siswa masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing sambil menunggu guru yang akan masuk memberikan materi.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi,setelah memberi salam pada guru mereka semua siswa berhamburan untuk segara pulang kerumah masing-masing,untuk mencicipi masakn lezat dari eomma mereka atau tidur untuk menghilangkan penat setelah seharian belajar.

Terlihat tiga namja manis sedeng berada diparkiran sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan datang ketempat tersebut.

"aishh,mereka kemana lagi...sudah dua puluh menit kita nunggu tapi tidak ada keliatan batang hidungnya"ucap eunhyun jengkel.

"mereka mungkin sedang ada urusan hyunkie"kata ryeowook sambil mengarahkan pandanganya keseluruh penjuru parkiran.

"awas kalau lima menit tidak datang,aku kan minta putus"ucap eunhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"eh itu mereka baru datang"kata ryeowook dua orang namja yang amat-sangat tampan bernama donghae dan yesung

"dimana kyuhyun?"tanya sungmin bingung kenapa kuhyun tidak bersama dua orang sahabatnya.

"kyuhyun lagi nganter seohyun...katanya kamu nunggu dulu dihalte terus dia akan jemput kamu kalau sudah anter seohyun"kata hampir lupa dengan fakta yang satu ini bahwa kyuhyun sudah memiliki yeojachingu.

"mwo?dia ninggalin sungmin hanya untuk tuh yeoja menyebalkan...wahh tidak bisa dimaafin"kata eunhyuk emosi.

"hyukie kau berlebihan,aku akan pulang sendiri bye"sungmin baru saja mau beranjak dari sana tapi eunhyuk menarik pergelangan tanganya.

"ikut dengan kami saja aku tidak tega kamu pulang sendiri"kata donghae dibalas anggukan oleh sungmin.

.

.

Mereka bebar-benar mengantar sungmin dihalte bis dekat sekolah mereka,sebenarnaya donghae dan eunhyuk maksa supaya sungmin mau diantar pulang kerumahnya tapi sungmin nolak dengan tegas bahwa dia akan nungguin kyuhyun untuk jemput dia,sungmin percaya kyuhyun akan menjemputnya dia disini,disebuah halte bus.

Seudah sekitar duapuluh menit sungmin menunggu barulah kyuhyun datang menjempuntnya

"kenapa kau lama sekali aku males nunggu selama ini,kalau kamu tadi tidak datang aku pengen pulang sendiri"

"minie mian lama...tadi seohyun ajak mampir jadi mampir dulu"kata kyuhyun lalu keluar dari mobilnya kearah sungmin duduk dan duduk bersama.

"kenapa kamu malah keluar dari mobil dan duduk disini"kyuhyun hanya nyengir tidak jelas

CUP~

CUP~

Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidatnya mencium dua pipi berisi milik sang 'istri'nya lalu mengusap rambut sungmi sayang.

"tidak marah lagi hm"sungmin membuang muka sambir melitap tanganya selalu begitu jika sungmin sedang hanya senyum naggepi sikap sungmin ini.

"aigoo~,manisnya~"kata kyuhyun lalu mencubit pipi sungmin.

"aww,itu sakit kalau kau tau!"kata sungmin sebal lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa sambil memegangin perutnya.

"kau memang manis minie"

'dia memang amat manis dimataku...tapi dia...'batin kyuhyun setelah itu dia mengejar sungmin yang telah masuk kedalam mobil

_**TBC OR END**_


End file.
